The Future Looks Dark
by Southern Belle
Summary: HI! Okay, I don't know if anyone has used this title already, but if they have, SORRY! Well, this is another fic from me about Harry's fith year. It's different from my other fic though. Please read and review. BYE!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
A/N: Okay, I know I've already written a series based on Harry's fith year, but who cares?! I And don't worry V.R, I'm not abandoning our series.I know this is short, but the others will be longer, and I will only write more if I get some reviews with people telling me they want more.Read and enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!Oh, and please excuse any grammatical errors. I don't have a spell check.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry stood at the foot of the grave. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione standing behind him in the distance. He apologised time and time again to the tombstone, as if the person who was lying beneath him was standing in front of him. Visions flashed before his eyes of the night the deceased had died. He shut his eyes hard and then stared at the grave.  
  
" I'm so sorry I couldn't help you Cedric, and I hope you forgive me." he said quietly.  
  
The Diggory's had chosen the perfect resting place for their son. There were trees everywhere, and it was very peaceful and quiet, the graveyard lit with floating candles, for it was a graveyard for the wizards and witches of England. Harry silently said good bye to Cedric as he got back into the car with Mrs.Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. They were silent as they drove back to the Burrow.   
  
Professor Dumbledore had allow Harry to stay with the Weasleys for the summer. Hermione had come with them today for support. They had to drop her off at her house on the way back. Mr.Weasley had somehow gotten ahold of another car. Harry had no idea how.   
  
Hermione said good-bye to them as she stepped out of the car and began to walk to her house. When they arrived at the Burrow it was considerably late, so everyone went up to bed. The Weasley's had set up a bed for Harry next to the window. He looked up at the moon. Why was the world so cruel to good people? Why did people deserve this kind of pain? He fell into a sleep filled with reminding dreams of what had happened to him so far in his life, and that was a lot for someone who was only fourteen going on fifteen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
A/N: So far I have gotten ONE review on my last story, so if you read this one PLEASE, and I am begging, REVIEW! Please?  
  
  
" Harry?" said Ron, knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
" Yeah?" Harry replied.  
  
" Hurry up! I have to brush my teeth too! And Bill will be here any minute to take us to Diagon Alley!" Ron said.  
  
" Okay, okay!" said Harry, coming out of the bathroom." It's all yours!" he said, bowing Ron in.  
  
" Thank you my good man." said Ron. He walked into the bathroom with his chin in the air. Harry snickered and walked down the winding stairs to the kitchen. The smell of fresh bacon, and sausage filled the room. Ginny, Fred, George, Mr.Weasley and Percy were already seated at the table. Harry took a seat by Ginny, and, surprisingly, she didn't knock anything off the table. Instead she actually spoke, which was unusual behavoir for her when she was around Harry.  
  
" Good Morning!" she said cheerfully. Harry kind of gave her a funny look, but quickly smiled back and said," 'Morning Ginny!"  
  
" Oh! And happy birthday!" she said.  
  
" Ah, yes Harry, happy birthday!" said Fred. The rest of the room chimed in.  
  
" Thanks." he said. He then looked at Percy, who was reading the paper. ' Why doesn't he move out and get a life?' Harry thought. He thought it was odd that Percy came home talking about a hard days work and then depended on his parents to give him a home and food.  
  
" Great. Two more people missing." said Percy.  
  
" What? Let me see." said Mr.Weasley. He read over the piece of paper from the Daily Prophet, and then shook his head.  
  
" That Minister Fudge had better start doing his job.What with all these people missing and no one knows where they've gone....." he said.The table went silent.  
  
" It also says that Margot Flung-Fling was caught in her Death Eater outfit, and taken to court." said the balding man, still shaking his head. He put the paper down.   
  
Ron came down the stairs, and, before sitting next to Harry, gave Ginny the same look Harry had. Mrs. Weasley joined the bunch, and they began to eat. The chatter easing the tense atmosphere that came from reading the paper.  
  
" Now, since you all are going to Diagon Alley a bit early this year you should be able to avoid the usual crowd." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
" When is Bill going to be here?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
" Yeah, I want to get going!" said George.  
  
" He should be here any minute." said Mrs. Weasley." Ron, you and Harry need to find Hermione and tell her that if she wants to stay with us the rest of the summer she is welcome to. If her parents approve, then tell her that we will pick her up tomorrow."   
  
" Sure Mum." said Ron. They finished eating quickly, and just as Harry was begining to get up from the table he noticed no one else was. They were grining at him.  
  
" What?" he asked, smiling slightly. Mrs. Weasley sat a huge birthday cake with the name 'Harry' written on it in front of him.  
  
" Thanks!" he said. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to him, and then they got ready to cut the cake. George jumped and almost fell out of his seat. Everyone turned to see what had happened.  
  
" Bill! Don't ever apparate right beside me like that again!" he said.  
  
" Sorry." said Bill, snickering." I'm just in time, too." he said while looking at the cake.   
  
When they were done eating, Bill, Ron, Ginny, and Harry went by Floo powder to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley was right. It was much more quiet and less crowded than it usually was when they went to get their school supplies. The went to Gringotts first and got some money out of their vaults. Then they went to get their books. They each came out with a very heavy load. They had bought their supplies and left them with Bill in the Leaky Cauldron. They then decided to go to the Magical Menagerie to see if they had gooten any new and strange creatures.  
  
When they walked in it was just as cramped and smelly as last time when Ron had brought Scabbers in. They looked at all the different birds and cats and rats, all of them different colors and made different noises. As they made their way to the back of the room, they all got interested in a frog who was doing showtunes, but Hermione walked on into the back. It got dimmer as she went. All of a sudden they heard her let out a screech. The others looked at each other and ran back to find her, but ran into her on the way.   
  
" What's wrong?" Ron asked, holing on to her shoulders.  
  
" It-it----SNUFFLES!" she finally said.  
  
" What?!" Harry asked, running into the back. The rest followed. Harry gasped as he saw the huge cage which held a huge, black dog. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked up to the cage, and stared into the dogs eyes.  
  
" Snuffles?" he asked. The dog nodded." How....what......."  
  
" Caught him last night." said a voice. They all turned around. A salesman came over and leaned up against the cage.  
  
" A stray. He was stealing food last night when we caught him. One of the biggest dogs I have ever seen before." the salesman said.  
  
" Can I have him?" asked Harry.  
  
" For a certain amount."  
  
" How much?" Harry asked. The salesman thought.  
  
" Twenty Galleons." Fred choked on his own spit.  
  
" Harry, 20 GALLEONS for a dog? Don't do it!" Fred said. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron who looked back at him, giving him encouraging looks. Harry took out his money pouch. He had twenty seven Galleons left.  
  
" Okay." he said. Fred let out an exassperated sigh. He handed the money over, and the salesman opened the cage. The dog jumped out and stood calmly beside Harry.  
  
" Thank you." Harry said as they left.  
  
" Harry, why do you want that dog so bad? I mean, I'm sure Mum won't mind, but......20 galleons?" Ginny said.  
  
" We'll explain when we get home." said Ron. They found Bill waiting for them back at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
" Ready to......." he started, but saw the dog. His eyes got big. He narrowed his eyebrows.  
  
" Is that...."  
  
" Yes. He was for sale in the pet store." said Hermione.  
  
" Oooh..." said Bill." Well, Harry you and..."  
  
" Snuffles." Harry finished for him. Bill looked slightly amused at the name.  
  
" You and Snuffles first." Harry and the dog walked into the fire and were sent back to the Burrow.   
  
  
" Why'd he call him Snuffles anyway? " asked George. Ginny and Fred shrugged. Ron, Hermione and Bill gave each other looks.  
  
#@!%*&@%$#@!%$&#%^%$#!%$@^  
  
  
  
Harry staggered out of the fireplace.  
  
" Did you have agood time?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Then she saw the dog.  
  
" What's he doing here?" she asked.  
  
" I bought him. He was on sale at the pet store." said Harry. Everyone else was now coming back. All of them staggering out of the fireplace just as he had.   
  
" On sale? How did Sirius end up on sale?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
  
" What do you mean, 'Sirius'?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley glanced at him.  
  
" Well, I guess you, George and Ginny deserve to know." she said. She waved her wand and all the curtains fell over the windows. She then spoke very quietly, but seriously.  
  
" Now, I don't want any of you to over-react. The dog," she said looking at 'Snuffles'  
" Is really Sirius Black." she paused to see their reaction. It was kind of mixed.  
  
" As if!" said Fred.  
  
" Mum, that really isn't funny." said George.  
  
" Really?!" said Ginny, slightly interested.  
  
" Yes, really." said Mr. Weasley who had just walked into the room.  
  
" Oh my God! Sirius Black! In our house! Mum-Dad, we have to turn him in!" exclaimed George. The dog looked at him and cocked his head.( I don't know if " cocked" is just a southern word or not, but it means that he leaned his head to the side as if confused.)  
Ginny and Fred seemed to agree. Mr. Weasley started explaining to them that Sirius was innocent, and told them exactly what happened. By the end of the conversation, they were a little skeptical, but saw how Harry and the rest weren't bothered by the whole thing, they decided that it was true.  
  
" So-what now? Is he staying with us?" asked Ginny.   
  
" That's what I am about to find out." said Mr.Weasley. He walked over to the fireplace.  
  
" I need to speak with Albus Dumbledore please." he said into the fire he had just conjured up. Suddenly the head of Professor Dumbledore appeared in the fire.  
  
" Yes, Arthur, you wished to speak with me?" he said cheerfully.  
  
" Yes, Sirius Black, in dog form is sitting in my living room right now. Harry bought him out of a pet shop." he said. When an amused Dumbledore asked what had happened Mr. Weasley launched into a full description. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
" I guess you should be more carefull next time." he said, smiling. The dog barked.  
  
" I was wondering would it be safe if Mr. Black were able to stay with us?" asked Mr.Weasley. Dumbledore thought.  
  
" I suppose so. As long as he only changes into himself at night when no one will see. Oh and Harry.......Happy Birthday! And bring Sirius with you as a pet when the year starts." said the professor.  
  
" Yes sir." said Harry.  
  
" Thank you." said Mr.Weasley. And Albus Dumbledore dissapeared.  
  
" All right!" said Harry. He and Ron began to scratch Sirius behind the ears, which he seemed to enjoy.   
  
" It's dark now. Mr. Black, if you would like to join us in human form now." Mrs. Weasley said. Eveyone watched as he changed froma huge black dog to a tall man with black hair, who was considerably dirty.  
  
" Call me Sirius. I would like to appologise for my appearence. And I would also like to thank you for letting me stay with you." Sirius said.  
  
" Don't worry about it. You are welcome to stay." said Mr. Weasley." If you would like to clean up a bit, you can go upstairs. Ginny can show you. And Molly, if you would, set out a set of my robes for him." Sirius nodded graciously and followed Ginny up-stairs.  
  
" Wow Harry! You get to have your godfather as a pet!" said George.  
  
" Yeah! And he gets to come to school with you too!" said Hermione.  
  
" Yeah, I can hardly believe it." said Harry, amazed at his luck.  
  
#$@!%$^%*&^%#@$%!^   
  
Sirius came out a while later, looking better than Harry had ever seen him. He had his hair cut and had shaved his face, and had a good pair of robes on. He sat down beside Harry.   
  
" Well, I'm going to bed. Sirius, if you would like, I can set you up a bed in the spare room. " said Mr.Weasley.   
  
" Yes, that would be fine." said Sirius. He said good-night to them all, and went with Mr.Weasley. Harry and Ron then went with everyone else up to bed. Harry feeling happier than he had in a long time.   
  
  
  
  



	4. The Future Looks Dark: Part Four

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry heard exolsions. It was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing. He tried to scream, but he couldn't move his lips. He tried to move, but he was rooted on the spot. Another explosion. He then heard laughter. But he was confused. The laughter was warm, not cold, and the voice was not high pitched. He realized he was lying down. A face came into view right above him.  
  
" Ron?!" he asked, startled.  
  
" Yeah! Come on! You have to see what Sirius did to Fred and George!" said Ron. He ran out of the room while Harry sat up. He was just now realizing that he was still in his warm bed at the Burrow. He scrambled out to follow Ron. He could faintly see dust just around the corner.   
  
When he turned the corner he immediately started laughing. Fred and George were standing there with what looked like cookie dough all over them. They were laughing despite there current appearence. Sirius was standing there laughing with them and looking very proud.  
  
" I guess we deserve that." said Fred.  
  
" Yeah, after what we did." said George.  
  
" What did you do?" asked Harry.  
  
" These young men decided that they would play a slight trick on me. After Arthur showed me where I was to sleep, I went to brush my teeth. I had just put the toothbrush in my mouth and was brushing when I was surprised to see that my toothpaste bubbles were sticking to my teeth. By then my mouth was filled with bubbles that wouldn't come out, and that tasted like tar." said Sirius. Harry snickered.  
  
" I looked down to see what kind of toothpaste it was and I saw three W's on the tube. I was grateful this morning when I woke up and found that the bubbles were gone." said Sirius." I have to admit that I myself would never have thought of such a trick."  
  
" We haven't exactly perfected it yet." said George.  
  
" Oh, but it did work very well. Not very many people have been able to get a Marauder like that." said Sirius." We're usualy smarter than that."  
  
" You're a Marauder?" asked Fred.  
  
" Yes, of course. I'm Padfoot."   
  
" Because you can change into a dog." said George.  
  
" What are the others?" asked George. So Sirius explained who and what the Marauders were.  
  
" And now I must change into my animal form for fear of being caught." said Sirius with a smile. He morphed into a dog and proceeded downstairs-that is after helping the twins clean up the doughy mess with the wand Mr.Weasley had lent him.  
  
#@!%$$&^@#$%!#%$@^#$@%  
  
Hermione came and spent the rest of the summer with them. Now it was time to go back to Hogwarts for what Harry was sure was going to be another exciting year.  
  
They boarded the train, along with "Snuffles". After the Weasley family disappeared from view, they began to settle in for the long ride. As usual they were interupted fairly quickly by Malfoy who was shielded by his boulder-like freinds. Harry heard Hermione, Ginny and Ron stiffle laughs. Harry understood why. There were tiny tentacle studs all over his face where the tentacles had grown out of his face last year when they had all zapped him with different curses.  
  
" I suppose you think this is funny, do you? Well, the tentacles should be gone within a month. Oh, I see you have a new friend. Horrible taste as usual Potter. What an ugly black dog." he said. Sirius growled. Ginny stroked him on the head. Malfoy glared at the dog, then at Harry.  
  
" Your going to get yours this year Potter." he said. And with a sneer on his face, he walked off.  
  
The ride went on, and eventually everyone got bored and tired. Sirius lay curled up in a seat beside Ginny, Crookshanks lay in Hermione's lap. The rest were trying to find a way to get comfortable enough to sleep.  
  
" I wish we could just get there and go to bed..." said Ginny.  
  
" Me too." agreed Ron.  
  
Within just a couple of minutes they were sitting in the Great Hall and eating after watching the sorting. They were grateful when Dumbledore announced that it was time to go to their common rooms. They were all talking as they went. They were following Hermione, considering she was a prefect this year. Harry caught Ginny's eye at one point, but quickly looked away. Harry had a kind of exciting feeling in his stomach when he went to bed. He figured that it was just because of how happy he was to be at Hogwarts. He had no idea how wrong he was.  
  
#@!%$&^(*&@^%$#!%^$^%$!@#$@!%$%$@^$%&!$$%&(%  
  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
" We have Potions first thing in the morning this year." he said at the breakfast table." And we're still with the Slytherins."  
  
" We have Care of Magical Creatures next though!" said Hermione." And we have it with the Ravenclaws too!"  
  
" Good, one less class with the Slytherins." said Harry.  
  
@#$#@*&^%@#!#$@!%^$$  
  
Their first week of school went by quickly. They had only one class with the Slytherins so they didn't have to put up with them much. Harry was beggining to feel completely safe for the first time when it happened.  
  
They had been sitting at breakfast one Saturday morning. Hermione had just had her paper delivered to her. She unfolded it and began to read the front page. She went slightly pale.  
  
" What's it say?" asked Ron. She began to read.  
  
" He Who Must Not Be Named Gaining Power. Death Toll Rises. Many Are Missing." the front page read. They looked at each other.  
  
" Well at least we're safe here." said Ron. But Harry had a horrible feeling. Hermione seemed to be feeling the same way too.  
  
" I don't believe in superstition, but I have suddenly gotten this horrible feeling like something's coming." she said. They dissmissed it and went back to their chatting. After about ten minutes Harry was overcome with the urge to stand up and run, and he did stand along with many more students in the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to have the same urge to run. The hall got quiet. Suddenly Professor Trelawny stood up.  
  
" Professor McGonagall!" she screeched. The Professor came bounding through the huge doors that led into the Great Hall.   
  
" Albus! Albus!" she was yelling as she was running, long robes of dark blue flowing behind her. Everyone watched in amazement as she ran up to the headmaster.   
  
" They're here!!" she choked out.   
  
" Who?" asked the headmster.  
  
"He Who Must Not Be Named!! Get your wands-everyone!" shouted Professor Trelawny. Even though they were scared out of their wits, the hall did as they were told. Harry heard the deep bark of a dog. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry turned around just in time to see the huge black dog running into through the doors, eyes flashing, as the ground began to shake and dust from the falling pillars in the entrance hall came gushing through the doors behind the dog. Debri flew everywhere. Harry grabbed Ginny, who was closest to him and ran toward the doors that he had been through only once. The doors behind the staff table. He yelled at Ron and Hermione to follow. Harry could see Professor Dumbledore running into the dust as Death Eaters began to swarm around the room on brooms. Harry shoved Ginny and the rest into the small room and stood in the doorway and watched the terrible scene of destruction. Girls were being pulled into the air and thrown over the broomsticks by their hair by deatheaters. Boys were being pulled up by the scuff of their necks like dogs. He noticed that Sirius had become human and was fighting alongside the professors and the students that were trying their best to help.   
  
" HARRY! GET IN HERE!!!!" Ginny shouted. Harry looked at them. A good many students had ran into the room with them. Harry took a good long look at Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He knew what he had to do. He turned and faced the scene before him. And shut his eyes.  
  
" This is for you, Cedric." he said to himself as he ran into the crowd-his wand held high.   
  
  



	5. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry heard explsions. It was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing. He tried to scream, but he couldn't move his lips. He tried to move, but he was rooted on the spot. Another explosion. He then heard laughter. But he was confused. The laughter was warm, not cold, and the voice was not high pitched. He realized he was lying down. A face came into view right above him.  
  
" Ron?!" he asked, startled.  
  
" Yeah! Come on! You have to see what Sirius did to Fred and George!" said Ron. He ran out of the room while Harry sat up. He was just now realizing that he was still in his warm bed at the Burrow. He scrambled out to follow Ron. He could faintly see dust just around the corner.   
  
When he turned the corner he immediately started laughing. Fred and George were standing there with what looked like cookie dough all over them. They were laughing despite there current appearence. Sirius was standing there laughing with them and looking very proud.  
  
" I guess we deserve that." said Fred.  
  
" Yeah, after what we did." said George.  
  
" What did you do?" asked Harry.  
  
" These young men decided that they would play a slight trick on me. After Arthur showed me where I was to sleep, I went to brush my teeth. I had just put the toothbrush in my mouth and was brushing when I was surprised to see that my toothpaste bubbles were sticking to my teeth. By then my mouth was filled with bubbles that wouldn't come out, and that tasted like tar." said Sirius. Harry snickered.  
  
" I looked down to see what kind of toothpaste it was and I saw three W's on the tube. I was grateful this morning when I woke up and found that the bubbles were gone." said Sirius." I have to admit that I myself would never have thought of such a trick."  
  
" We haven't exactly perfected it yet." said George.  
  
" Oh, but it did work very well. Not very many people have been able to get a Marauder like that." said Sirius." We're usualy smarter than that."  
  
" You're a Marauder?" asked Fred.  
  
" Yes, of course. I'm Padfoot."   
  
" Because you can change into a dog." said George.  
  
" What are the others?" asked George. So Sirius explained who and what the Marauders were.  
  
" And now I must change into my animal form for fear of being caught." said Sirius with a smile. He morphed into a dog and proceeded downstairs-that is after helping the twins clean up the doughy mess with the wand Mr.Weasley had lent him.  
  
#@!%$$&^@#$%!#%$@^#$@%  
  
Hermione came and spent the rest of the summer with them. Now it was time to go back to Hogwarts for what Harry was sure was going to be another exciting year.  
  
They boarded the train, along with "Snuffles". After the Weasley family disappeared from view, they began to settle in for the long ride. As usual they were interupted fairly quickly by Malfoy who was shielded by his boulder-like freinds. Harry heard Hermione, Ginny and Ron stiffle laughs. Harry understood why. There were tiny tentacle studs all over his face where the tentacles had grown out of his face last year when they had all zapped him with different curses.  
  
" I suppose you think this is funny, do you? Well, the tentacles should be gone within a month. Oh, I see you have a new friend. Horrible taste as usual Potter. What an ugly black dog." he said. Sirius growled. Ginny stroked him on the head. Malfoy glared at the dog, then at Harry.  
  
" Your going to get yours this year Potter." he said. And with a sneer on his face, he walked off.  
  
The ride went on, and eventually everyone got bored and tired. Sirius lay curled up in a seat beside Ginny, Crookshanks lay in Hermione's lap. The rest were trying to find a way to get comfortable enough to sleep.  
  
" I wish we could just get there and go to bed..." said Ginny.  
  
" Me too." agreed Ron.  
  
Within just a couple of minutes they were sitting in the Great Hall and eating after watching the sorting. They were grateful when Dumbledore announced that it was time to go to their common rooms. They were all talking as they went. They were following Hermione, considering she was a prefect this year. Harry caught Ginny's eye at one point, but quickly looked away. Harry had a kind of exciting feeling in his stomach when he went to bed. He figured that it was just because of how happy he was to be at Hogwarts. He had no idea how wrong he was.  
  
#@!%$&^(*&@^%$#!%^$^%$!@#$@!%$%$@^$%&!$$%&(%  
  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
" We have Potions first thing in the morning this year." he said at the breakfast table." And we're still with the Slytherins."  
  
" We have Care of Magical Creatures next though!" said Hermione." And we have it with the Ravenclaws too!"  
  
" Good, one less class with the Slytherins." said Harry.  
  
@#$#@*&^%@#!#$@!%^$$  
  
Their first week of school went by quickly. They had only one class with the Slytherins so they didn't have to put up with them much. Harry was beggining to feel completely safe for the first time when it happened.  
  
They had been sitting at breakfast one Saturday morning. Hermione had just had her paper delivered to her. She unfolded it and began to read the front page. She went slightly pale.  
  
" What's it say?" asked Ron. She began to read.  
  
" He Who Must Not Be Named Gaining Power. Death Toll Rises. Many Are Missing." the front page read. They looked at each other.  
  
" Well at least we're safe here." said Ron. But Harry had a horrible feeling. Hermione seemed to be feeling the same way too.  
  
" I don't believe in superstition, but I have suddenly gotten this horrible feeling like something's coming." she said. They dissmissed it and went back to their chatting. After about ten minutes Harry was overcome with the urge to stand up and run, and he did stand along with many more students in the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to have the same urge to run. The hall got quiet. Suddenly Professor Trelawny stood up.  
  
" Professor McGonagall!" she screeched. The Professor came bounding through the huge doors that led into the Great Hall.   
  
" Albus! Albus!" she was yelling as she was running, long robes of dark blue flowing behind her. Everyone watched in amazement as she ran up to the headmaster.   
  
" They're here!!" she choked out.   
  
" Who?" asked the headmster.  
  
"He Who Must Not Be Named!! Get your wands-everyone!" shouted Professor Trelawny. Even though they were scared out of their wits, the hall did as they were told. Harry heard the deep bark of a dog. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Harry turned around just in time to see the huge black dog running into through the doors, eyes flashing, as the ground began to shake and dust from the falling pillars in the entrance hall came gushing through the doors behind the dog. Debri flew everywhere. Harry grabbed Ginny, who was closest to him and ran toward the doors that he had been through only once. The doors behind the staff table. He yelled at Ron and Hermione to follow. Harry could see Professor Dumbledore running into the dust as Death Eaters began to swarm around the room on brooms. Harry shoved Ginny and the rest into the small room and stood in the doorway and watched the terrible scene of destruction. Girls were being pulled into the air and thrown over the broomsticks by their hair by deatheaters. Boys were being pulled up by the scuff of their necks like dogs. He noticed that Sirius had become human and was fighting alongside the professors and the students that were trying their best to help.   
  
" HARRY! GET IN HERE!!!!" Ginny shouted. Harry looked at them. A good many students had ran into the room with them. Harry took a good long look at Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He knew what he had to do. He turned and faced the scene before him. And shut his eyes.  
  
" This is for you, Cedric." he said to himself as he ran into the crowd-his wand held high.   
  
  



End file.
